Every Step You Take, I Will Be There
by simplykellyann
Summary: When Josh first found out that Andy had cancer. JANDY
1. Hanging Out

**Disclaimer: I dont own Kyle xy.**

* * *

Josh suddenly woke up, the thought of Andy's smile excited him. He quickly threw on a pair of ripped jeans and his green tee. He then ran down the stairs to the phone, where Lori and Declan was sitting watching the Notebook. "Dude. How could you watch that? Next you will be wearing a pink dress and learning make-up tips. " Josh criticized.

Declan laughing "Whatever dude." Josh grabbed the phone and headed up to his room.

He dialed a phone number in and hesitated before he put it to his ear. He anxiously cleared his throat. The phone rung two times then Andy answered the phone. "Hello?"

Hey Andy." he was excited to hear her voice. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest. "I thought that you might come over and hang out." Josh clenched his teeth, hoping she would agree to spend time with him. _God. She has a beautiful voice. _He didn't have enough nerve to say that to her.

"Hang Out? Yeah, let me go get dressed and I will be over in 15 minutes." she hung up and ran to her closet. After changing outfits about five times she headed down the stairs.

"Where are you going sweetie?" She looked around to see that both her moms was sitting on the couch.

"I was going over to Josh Trager's house." She put on her jacket and opened the front door. "I love both of you." _That was easier than I thought I would be. There wasn't an interrogation. _She thought as she was walking to his house.

The doorbell rang. "I got it." Josh ran to the door. "Hey, come on in." He said, closing the door behind her.

"Hey Andy." Lori burst into the room.

"Hi Lori."

"Back off Barbie, she doesn't need a mentor." Josh laughed.

"You could use a mentor, then maybe you would be less of a dork." Lori said pushing Josh out of her way.

"So, what do you want to do?" Andy asked him. She loved it when she got to spend all day with him.

"How about finding a movies and making some theatre popcorn?" Josh wanted to make her happy. She was the only girl he wanted to be with.

"That sounds amazing." Andy said, as she followed him into the kitchen. Josh put the bag of popcorn in the microwave and went to the fridge. He handed Andy two orange sodas. Rambling through the cabinets, Josh found a large bowl and emptied the popcorn into it.

"Oh, and as a special treat I have chocolate fudge cookies." he grabbed the bowl of popcorn and the cookies, with Andy behind him, they went up to his room.

He grabbed the remote and flipped threw channels until he found 'The Shining'; which scared Andy, but she wasn't going to own up to it. "Do you want to watch this movie? It's so awesome."

"Yea. I though it was great." she lied. She never liked scary movies. Halfway through the film she was scared. She suddenly grabbed Josh and dug her head into his chest.

Josh picked the remote and pushed the power button, turning it off.

He gently pushed her head up and said "Andy, why didn't you say that you didn't wanted to watch this?"

"We have these awkward fights all the time and I just didn't want to today. Especially since I told you I have cancer." Tears came to her eyes.

"It's only awkward because I don't know what the right thing to say or do. I want to be there for you. I love you Andy." Josh said wrapping his arms around her.

A smile came to her face. "I love you too, I want you to be there for me. I cant do this alone. I need my best friend and the one I love to be with me." Andy couldn't bear the thought of him not being there.

Josh reached out and raised her head up and laid it on his arm. He looked deeply into her eyes and smiled. Andy put her arm around his waist and concentrated on his lips. They both leaned closer together and kissed. Their bodies was tangled together. As Andy reclined backwards, to take a breath, Josh looked at her with enjoyment. He gently kissed her cheek. "I love you Andy. I really do" he whispered to her.

"Josh, I need you to do me a favor. I have to start chemo. Will you go with me?"

"Yeah. I will be there every single time you need me; or don't need me. You will get so tired of seeing me around." He looked into her eyes. "I will always be there for you."

* * *

A/N: This story was posted once before; but i decided to delete it and redo it.


	2. Before the Doctors Appoinment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle xy or the characters.**

* * *

The doorbell rings and Kyle walks over and opens the door. "Hey Andy." he motioned for her to come in. "Josh is up in his room. Was he expecting you?"

"No." she said as she was running up the stairs. She opened his door and noticed he was sleeping. "Hey, wake up." she whispered in his ear.

"We still have four hours until you have to go to the doctors.

So, what do you want to do?" he said rubbing his eyes.

"I want to go to Wal-Mart. Will you take me?" she asked.

"Lets go, why do you need to go to Wal-Mart?" he was putting his shirt on.

"I want to go shopping one last time before I have to start Chemo." Andy sat down next to him on the bed and Josh put his arm around her and pulled her into him, where there lips would meet. Josh started to rub her back, As he made it to the bottom of her tee, he tried to raise it. She stopped kissing him slapped his hand away. "Josh, lets go." Andy then got up and pulled him up.

As they walked down the stairs he noticed his dad and mom sitting in the kitchen. Their conversation became silent. "Where are you two going at 9:00 in the morning?" Stephen was surprised to see his son out of bed so early.

"Andy needs to go to Wal-Mart." he said.

"Don't forget to buckle up." Nicole reminded them. They turned and walked out the door and got into his car.

When they got there Josh turned the car off and walked to Andy's door. He opened it and she got out. "Thanks, Josh."

"Any time, sweetie." Josh smoothed talked her. Andy had a smirk on her face and josh reached over and grabbed her hand. The walked threw the door.

"Hey Andy, I need to go to the bathroom. I will meet you back at the DVD'S."

"Josh Trager, hurry it up." she said sarcastically. He went toward the bathroom and changed his direction, when he got out of sight. Josh came up to the jewelry department. A gold necklace with a butterfly pendant.

"Can I help you sir?" A tall, skinny women with blonde hair and glasses asked.

"I want to buy that necklace." Josh pointed to the one that reminded him of Andy.

"That will be "152.00." the lady replied. She wrapped it in a white box and tied it with a lilac bow. As josh walked down the isle to go out the door 12 pink tulips caught his eye. He ran over and grabbed them; then took them to register 15.

"Will this be all for you?" a tall, redheaded man asked. Josh shook his head yea, giving him the money. "Your total is 8.46." the cashier handed him the change. Then he walked out the door and put the flowers and the necklace in the trunk of his car.

He ran back to the DVD'S, where he found Andy standing there looking at a huge selection. She had a calm peaceful look on her face.

"That bathroom was crowded." Josh said as he came up behind her. Andy smiled as she gave him with a bear hug. "Are you hungry? We can stop and get some food?" Josh asked her.

"Nope I'm fine." she lied, her stomach was aching from hunger.

He could tell that se wasn't telling the truth. "Well, I am. Come on and we will go get something at Pizza Hut ."

When he got out to the car he had bought a pepperoni pizza, and one wild cherry soda with two straws. "How did you know this was my favorite?" Andy was in shock. "Thanks Josh, this is perfect."

"I wasn't for sure, so I got this." he closed the box and putting it in the back seat. He stopped when he got to the town gazebo. Andy walked up and sit down at the picnic table. He packed the pizza and the soda up to the table.

"What's in the bag?" she curiously asked.

"These are for you." he got the pink tulips out and handed them to her.

"Thanks josh. Tulips are the my favorite. When I was little, my grandma use to grow them and when I was in the hospital she brought them to me." she stopped. "But a few years ago she died." she leaned across the table and kissed him. They were lost in the passion they couldn't stop. No force could pull them apart. This could last forever, the only problem is they needed air. They knew they had to end the kiss soon, but they didn't want to. The suddenly pulled apart. Josh opened the pizza box and ripped two pieces apart handing her one and keeping one for himself. He quickly gulped it down; while she slowly picked off the pepperoni and cheese toppings, eating them first.

"Want another slice?" he asked her with a large clump of pizza in his mouth.

"Eww gross. First of all, I don't eat like a man. Second of all, horses have better table manners than you." using her best criticism.

"Whatever." he said reaching her another slice. Josh then picked up all the garbage and took it to the trash can. When he come back he took a huge gulp of pop. "Andy. I bought you another present." taking the white box with a lilac bow out of the box and placing it in front of her. She gently unrapped the bow and opened the box.

"Oh my god, Josh I absolutely love it. Thank you so much. I love it." she gathred all her hair up away from her neck and he connected the clapse and the hook. Letting down her hair.

"

I love you, Josh" Andy leaned in to kiss him.

* * *


	3. The Doctors Appoinment

**Disclaimer: I dont own Kyle xy or its characters.**

* * *

Andy's appointment was at 1:45 and it was 1:20. Just enough time to get there. As he drove she stared out the window holding one hand to the seat belt strap, and the other one holding his hand. He looked over and seen the worried look on her face. "Nervous?" he asked.

"Nope. I just hate being sick." she replied.

"It's ok. I'm going to be here every step of the way." he tried to reassure her, but it didn't work. She just wished that she was a normal teenage girl. Andy didn't want to have cancer or be sick. They suddenly pulled into the hospital parking lot. Josh parked the car and they walked in, where they seen her moms sitting in the waiting room.

"I will be over there in a second." she said walking toward the registration area.

Josh turned and walked to a empty chair and sat down. He always hated hospitals.

Andy came over and sit down. "Do you want to come in with me?" she asked. Rubbing her fingers against his.

"I thought no one was aloud to come in the treatment room." he was surprised that she wanted him to go with her.

"I have to go for a check up first." she said.

"Yea. I will go with you." he said grabbing a magazine.

"Andy Jeneson." a short, grey headed women called. They got up and walked toward her. She turned and led into a examination room. "My name is Anna. If you want to hop up on the exam table; we will start." she said. "So Andy, you are here for Chemo?" she walked over and stuck a thermometer under Andy's tongue, put a oxygen monitor on her index finger and buckled a blood-pressure cuff on her tiny arm. Anna then waited a minute and wrote down all the things in Andy's chart. "Everything is normal Andy" Anna said in comfort, patting her on the back. Josh went over and stood beside her throwing his arm around her waist. Anna looked over and blurted "Looks like you have a keeper." Andy looked at Josh and smiled. "See, she know it too." Anna finished. A tall, skinny, Asian man walked in the room. "We can take you into treatment, Andy."

Josh turned to her and hugged her. "I will be out there." he said leaving the room.

About 45 minutes later she came out and was ready to head up to her room. Josh came over and grabbed her hand, rubbing the back of it. I have to stay the night." she said in a weak voice. "Can you stay to?. Considering my parents are out of town." Josh got up and followed her and the nurse to a empty room. The walls was painted white, a old television hung on the wall. There was a bed with white sheets and one pillow beside a nightstand with a telephone and remote. Over in the corner was a lonely recliner, placed by a table. The temperature seemed like it was 50 degrees. When they entered the room. The cold air burst onto their face. Andy shivered. As she walked into the bathroom to check everything.

_I just feel like crying. The chemo makes me so weak and sick. I want to be a normal teenager. Who doesn't have to spend her time hooked up to an I.V. pole. I want to keep my hair. I didn't ask for a billion dollars, just to be healthy." she_ kept thinking this over and over.

"Can you turn the air up?" Josh asked politely. The nurse went over to the thermostat and changed the temperature.

"If you are staying, I will bring you a pillow and a blanket." she asked Josh.

"Yep, I'm staying." he replied. The nurse left and brought back a blanket, pillow, and some snacks. She gave them the snacks and told them that she would be in the nurses station if they needed anything. She closed the door and left.

"Andy, I'm going to call my mom and dad." he started. He then dialed the number and Nicole answered. "Mom, Andy needs me to stay with her and her grandma tonight."

"So her grandma is going to be there?" she didn't want her son to stay all night with a Andy, if there was nobody there.

"Yea." Josh crossed his fingers. _Stay calm, and they wont know your lying.. Just stay calm. _Josh made a mental note of this, hoping this would help him. He could get caught up in his lie. He needed this to work.

"I want you to be home by 11:00 tomorrow, with a note saying that she was there all night." Nicole demanded.

"Ok, Mom at 11:00, with a note." he repeated. Josh said his good byes and hung up the phone. "They said I could stay." Josh said walking over to Andy. When he walked over to her, he noticed she was asleep. He then pulled the blue, knit blanket on to her shoulder and kissed the top of her strawberry-blonde hair. He then walked over to her duffle bag and unpacked her things, putting them in place. He went over and sat on the black recliner, and feel asleep.


	4. In the Hospital

Josh woke up and it was four o'clock. "Oh shit, I was suppose to be home 5 hours ago." he looked over and noticed Andy was sleeping. He grabbed his key and kissed her on the forehead. He walked down to the nurses station, where he found Andy's nurse Anna. "Hey, when she wakes up, tell her I will be back at 6:00."

When he pulled up into the driveway, he seen his mom through the window. She appeared to look upset. "_I forgot the letter. She's going to kill me. I have to tell her the truth. I cant keep a secret like this away from her. She's my Mother._" he had a million things running through his mind. He got out of the car and walked in the house. "Its not what you think." his Mom was sitting in the chair, next to the window and his Dad was sitting on the couch. "Give me a chance to explain everything."

"Ok son, explain to us." his Father motioned him to sit down.

"I wasn't at Andy's house, with her Grandma, I was-

"Josh!" her mother was shaking her head in disapproval. "_What has Josh done?" _she thought of the worst scenario possible. _"He had sex."_

"You were there alone!" Stephen interrupted him.

"No Dad, just give me a change to explain before you and mom interrupt me.

"I was at the hospital last night. I'm fine, but Andy isn't...She has cancer and she went through chemo yesterday. Her Moms are out of town, so she wanted someone to stay with her." he seen the worried looks on his parents faces.

"Sweetie, why didn't you tell us?" his Mom said as she gave him a hug.

"She doesn't want anyone to know. How much trouble am I in? I was late for my curfew and I lied to you." he didn't want to lie to his parents, that's why he was telling them the truth. _"I cant believe I just confessed."_

"Yesterday you took on more responsibility than you have in your whole life. I am proud of you. Your Mother and I think that you shouldn't be punished. But don't lie to us again. You know you can always tell us the truth." his Dad wasn't mad at him.

It was 4:30 and he was going back to the hospital at 6:00. Josh made him a sandwich and went back up to his room. He dialed the number to the hospital and entered the extension. "Recovery wing. This is Betty." Betty was the nurse that worked night shift.

"How is Andy? Josh took a huge bite of his sandwich.

"She's doing extremely well. She will be able to go home tomorrow."

"OK. Thanks." he hung up the phone.

It was almost 6:00. Josh got up and changed his clothes and put his shoes on. He went into the kitchen, where his mom was. "Mom, UM going to stay all night with Andy again. Her moms are out of town and she doesn't want to stay there by herself."

"Josh. You can go. I love you." his Mom was chopping carrots and he took a few slices.

He grabbed his coat and went to his car, on the way to his hospital he stopped at Dairy Queen and got two cheeseburgers with fries. He arrived at the hospital and went up to her room. "Hey, I brought food, I didn't know if you liked what the hospital was having." he sat the food on the table and scooted it over to her.

"Thanks Josh. Betty told me you called to check on me."

"Yeah. I was wanting to know how you were doing." he took his finger raised her chin up, taking a look at her beautiful face.

"Are you staying all night?" Josh nodded. "What did you tell your parents?"

"I told them the truth. I think-

"I don't care what you think. It wasn't your place to tell them. I can stay by my self."

"Andy, I'm sorry. I just did it so I could stay with you." he felt bad for telling her secret.

"Leave me alone." she dug her face into her pillow. He could hear the sobs of her crying. He touched her shoulder. "I said to leave me the hell alone." Josh got up and walked out of the room.


	5. Andy's Point of View

A/N: Sorry if the medical details are wrong; and sorry about not updating sooner. I was reading 'Twilight' by Stephenie Meyer.

I was trying to make the chapter from Andy's point of veiw.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle XY

* * *

What happened to me? Why Is this tube in me? I opened my eyes and seen my Mom sitting in the recliner next to the bed. "Mom?" I tried to call out, but I heard nothing. Why do I have this throbbing pain in my head? I raised my hand to get her attention. She quickly got up and ran to me.

"Andy!" she pressed her lips to my forehead. "Everything is going to be ok. Mama has gone to get the nurses for you." I could see the tears running down her face.

_What's wrong with her? Why is she crying? _I looked around the room. _Where is Josh? _The doctor came in and removed the tube from my neck. "Andy, do you remember what happened?

_No. _I tried to talk, but the words wouldn't escape my mouth. I cleared my throat and only got a whisper. "No."

"The last time you had chemo your white blood cell count was low, so you were weak and when you went walking, you hit your head against a chair." he paused. "You were in a coma for three days."

_Coma?_ I winced as I felt the sharp pain in my head.

"Your going to have a big knot on your head for a while, with a little concussion to go along with that. Its nothing major, but you do have to take it easy until your healed.

I was overwhelmed with what he was telling me. I had a million questions in my mind and the only one I could seem to get out was "Where's Josh?"

My moms looked at me, their expressions was telling me that it wasn't a good time to discuss it. "Sweetie, he hasn't been come by to see you."

_Where could he be? He couldn't still be mad at me. _I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. "Mom, I want you to call him."

"OK." she grabbed her cell phone and went out of the room.

--

"Josh? This is Jane, Andy's Mom. She spoke into the end of the phone.

"Hey Ms. Jensen."

"I was calling on the behalf of Andy. She hasn't seen you in a couple of days and she wanted to know if you would come and visit her."

"She wants me to come see her? I thought she was mad at me. She hasn't been answering my calls." He was already dressed.

"Yeah. Andy has been sick for the last couple of days."

"Is she OK? Is there anything I can do?"

She could hear the panic in his voice. "Just come and see her."

"I will be there in a few minutes." _Why wasn't I there for her? I promised her. I promised I would always be there. Its my fault she's sick. _

--

"Andy?"

"Josh. You came." he wrapped his arms around my waist and then his soft, warm lips touched mine. He pulled back breaking the connection.

"Your Mom said you were sick?"

_Here it goes again. I actually had a normal teenage moment; when it didn't matter if I was sick or not. The only thing that mattered was he was with me._ "I went for chemo and It made me really weak. He looked at me with sorrow, guilt and pain in his eyes. "I feel and hit my head on the chair."

"Andy, I'm so sorry. You wouldn't answer or return my calls, so I assumed it was best for you to stay away for a few days. I love you."

"I love you, too." the lines on the heart monitor rapidly increased as he pressed his body tightly against mine.

"It was my fault your hurt. If I hadn't lied to you, you would be at home having fun."

"That is not true."

"Yes, it is."

"I only have fun when I'm with you." A huge grin come to his face that made me smile. His hand meet the side of my face and his lips gently pressed against my neck.

We were interrupted when the nurse came in. "Here's your shot."

"What is that?" Josh asked.

"it's a shot to help her sleep." she injected it into the I.V.

"Josh, will you be here when I wake up?

"I will be right there." he pointed at the recliner and kissed my forehead.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to my beste friend Amy. She helped me with the plot of my story.


End file.
